


Providing

by TheSwiftWind



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood, Dismemberment, M/M, Slight swearing, au where Zora's Domain fell into ruin, monster sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: Two Hylians named Noren and Gori decide to do a little treasure hunting at the abandoned Zora's Domain, thanks to a tip-off from a strange Hylian(?) boy. What they find there however... may lead to their doom.





	Providing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Tumblr post from @madamecricket and @motivationalsharkprince  
> PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS I PLACED ON THIS FIC!   
> I don't want to cause any readers any unnecessary discomfort. Please and thank you.

The sun was setting among the Lanaryu region as two Hylian men made their way across a bridge. Noren panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow, both from the humidity and the anger he was feeling. His foot still hurt from a young Hylian girl stomping on it after she refused his advances. “That little bitch…” he growled. “If I ever see her again, I'll slit her throat! And then I'll skewer her boyfriend with my sword!”

 

“Oh give it a rest, Noren,” Gori chided. “We'll get her next time. In the meantime, we gotta think about our next move. We're running low on cash and I don't know about you, but I don't wanna run into any monsters.”

 

Noren nodded and thought about it. Sure, they could find a monster camp and pick them off one by one, harvesting the remains, but that would take time and there weren't many camps around to raid. He rested his hand on his chin to think.

 

“You boys need help?”

 

The two Hylians looked up to a glowing tower to find the owner of the new voice. He looked like a dark figure… literally. His clothes were as dark as the night itself and his eyes shone red, giving a stark contrast to his dark grey complexion. He looked like a Hylian and yet, there was something off about him. The figure jumped off the tower to face Noren and Gori. 

 

“Who the hell are you, freak?” wondered Noren, wary of the stranger.

 

The dark Hylian gave a mock hurt look, complete with a hand to the chest. “Freak? Gentlemen, you wound me so. And here I was going to let you in on a juicy secret.”

 

“Secret? Whatcha mean?” Gori asked, interested.

 

“Heh. I suppose I can tell you both out of the goodness of my heart. All things considered… you can call me Dark,” the young man grinned as he said this, but it was a rather creepy grin.

 

Noren raised an eyebrow in confusion. “That your real name or did you come up with that yourself?”

 

Dark just scoffed. “Like yours are any better. Anyways, I was just hanging around when I heard you two were looking for some quick cash-in.” He leaned in a bit close. “I might be able to help you on that. Ever heard of Zora’s Domain?”

 

“...We’re listening,” Noren answered, now intrigued.

 

“Legend has it there’s a neat treasure there that once belonged to a king. So far, nobody’s claimed it.” He smirked towards them. “It might just be your lucky day.”

 

“How do we know you’re not just pulling our leg?” Noren asked, still skeptical.

 

As if being one step ahead, Dark pulled out a slightly dusty Shiekah Slate and showed the two a picture of a dark-colored treasure chest in the middle of what looked like a throne. “Satisfied? There’s no one there anymore so it’s easy pickings.”

 

Gori stepped forward and pointed to Dark’s chest. “How come you never picked it up yourself?”

 

“Because I don’t need material things to keep me happy. Now skedaddle on to that treasure. It’s waiting for you~”

 

“Alright, alright. We’re going! Let’s get walking, Gori.”

 

Gori’s eyes shimmered with anticipation for that treasure. “Oh boy, just think of what’ll be in that box. We’re gonna eat like kings after this!”

 

“Oh you won’t be the only ones…” Dark chuckled to himself before slipping into the forest.

  
  


After several battles with monsters and braving the rain, Noren and Gori finally made their way to the entrance of Zora’s Domain. The structure of the palace was covered in green algae and the luminous stone that made up the walls and pillars no longer had its bright luster. There also seemed to be no sign of any natives around the area. The Hylian men walked on cautiously in case something or someone was hiding in the shadows. 

 

Gori shivered as he walked. “This place is giving me the creeps. Let’s just find that treasure and get the hell out of here.”

 

Noren nodded, agreeing. “Yeah, no kidding. Gaah, but it would have been nice if that dark brat told where exactly it was. Though if I remember correctly, he said it’d be up on the king’s throne.”

 

With that, the two of them headed to the abandoned throne where the Zora King once stood. Rumors say that he was killed by one of his own people. Others say he died of a broken heart upon hearing the news of his daughter’s death. Whatever the reason, Gori and Noren didn’t care at all as they walked up to the throne. Lo and behold, there was a medium-sized treasure box that looked slightly rusted. 

 

“Aw, yes! We find it, Gori! We actually found it!” He walked towards the chest greedily when suddenly a black cat perched herself on top of the chest. She meowed at the pair as if daring them to get closer, her tail swishing side to side.

 

Gori stepped back a bit. “Hey uh, Noren? I got a thing about cats, so uh, think you could get this puss away?”

  
“Tch, if this is what the Zoras consider security, it’s no wonder they all left this dump.” He swatted his hand at the cat in an attempt to scare the animal away. “Get off of here! Go on! Shoo!” The black feline only swatted at the Hylian with a yowl and hissed threateningly at the pair. “Ahh, fuck this!” Noren growled as he stepped up and then kicked the cat away hard, making her fly into one of the nearby pillars with a pained cry. “Hmph, stupid animal.” He knelt down and broke the lock off the chest. The Hylian man wasted no time in lifting the lid, but opening it… he and Gori were met with confusion and disappointment. There was no glint of treasure, but rather… a small piece of paper with some writing on it. Noren picked it up and read the note. “‘You should not have come here?’ The hell does that mean?!” He crumpled the paper and growled. “When I find that smug little bastard, I’ll-”

 

His threat was then cut off by Gori’s whimpering and shivering. “N-N-Noren, d-d-don’t look behind you…”

  
“What the hell are you on about, Gori?” He then heard a rather animalistic growl, one that made his blood turn to ice. He looked towards where the sound came from and saw a large bulky red Zora with scars littering his body and an expression that was ready to kill. Noren quickly stood up and pulled out a sword. “What the hell is that thing?!”

 

They both then heard a laugh from the side. Out from the shadows came Dark petting the same cat that Noren had kicked. “That ‘thing’ happens to be hungry~”

  
“You little shit! When I get my hands on you, I’m gonna-” His threat was cut short when he felt a sharp pain on his arm. Noren immediately turned his gaze to the source of the pain and his eyes widened in terror as there was a fleshy stump, dripping blood where an arm used to be. His scream was a mixture of pain and fear, but the beast quickly shut him up by sinking his teeth into the Hylian’s neck.

 

Gori stood frozen in fear as he watched his friend be mauled to bits by this monster. He then tried to run off, hoping the Zora would be too busy with his first victim. It was no use as one of his arms was caught in a bone-crushing grip and he was shoved to the ground. He barely got an idea of what happened when the Zora suddenly chomped on to his stomach and the man let out a blood-curdling scream. 

 

Dark merely sat back and watched in glee as the beast ate his fill. After some time, he set the cat down and walked over to the Zora. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Sidon. I had some trouble finding gullible idiots to come explore the domain.”

 

Sidon just licked the blood off his lips and grunted in reply. He then felt the cat rub up on his leg and the Zora gave her a gentle pet on the head as if thanking her for playing her part. Sidon picked her up carefully and nuzzled her fur, incredibly grateful that she wasn’t hurt any worse than what that awful Hylian did.

 

Dark snickered at the scene. “You are something else, babe. One minute you’re tearing up Hylians, the next you’re babying our cat.”

  
Sidon just huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, then pulled the Hylian in close with his free hand and pressed his lips hard onto Dark’s. The smaller man offered no resistance as he kissed back hungrily, wanting the taste of his lover on his tongue. Sidon then pulled back and lightly bit at Dark’s neck, drawing out a slight moan from him.

  
“Mmmm, damn. I think you’re hungry for something else, aren’t you?” he teased the large Zora. 

  
Sidon merely gave a husky chuckle and growled into Dark’s ear, “You’re mine and mine alone, my dark pearl.”

  
Dark smirked and rested his forehead on Sidon’s. “You’re right about that, babe… and I’ll always provide for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my darker entries compared to the usual fluff I write lol  
> Kudos, comments, and shares are appreciated!


End file.
